


something that i want

by purple01_prose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Till All Are One, Transformers: Windblade
Genre: Cock Worship, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple01_prose/pseuds/purple01_prose
Summary: PROMPT: how about: breakfast in bed getting a little out of hand. Windblade decides to spoil Starscream with works from his favorite confectionary. Things take a predictable turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. 
> 
> I have never actually written sticky before. During most of this, my internal monologue was going ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!????????!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> So there's that.

Starscream’s quiet, idyllic morning ( _because_ it was quiet) was broken by the sound of the door to his suite opening and Windblade’s humming. He pushed himself upright on his plush berth and put aside his reports as Windblade bustled into the room with a large box in her hands, and he watched her take the box to his sideboard and fiddle with the box.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, nodding to the box.

 

“A surprise,” she said. “Go back to your reports, it’ll take me a little bit.”

 

Duly chastened, Starscream did so, but he was more preoccupied by how Windblade’s hips moved back and forth as she hummed. A faintly sweet scent filled the air, and he raised his eyebrows. Windblade only hummed when things had truly gone her way, and he could count on one hand when that happened since they had begun, well, this.

 

Windblade started to turn and he hurriedly buried himself back into his reports. “I’m ready,” she sang out, and he put aside the reports as she sat on the edge of the berth with a tray on her lap. Numerous energon candies glowed on it, and he saw at least two different kinds of energon paste. “I thought you might appreciate breakfast in bed,” she said, her optics gleaming.

 

He reached out to help himself to one, and then he paused. “Is there engex in those truffles?”

 

She shook her head. “I made a special request.”

 

He nodded his appreciation and took one. Sweetness burst over his glossa and he nearly choked. After he swallowed hurriedly, he pointed at her. “These are from those--!”

 

“Yes, they are from that confectionary you like,” she said, and _that’s_ the reason she was so delighted.

 

“But the confectioner--.”

 

“Is usually booked solid unless you’re Lord Starscream, yes.”

 

He was pleasantly surprised she had paid attention to the empty boxes in his recycler, but he narrowed his eyes at her. “So how did _you_ get them?”

 

“He owed me a favor,” she said, and when he opened his mouth to contest it, she dropped another truffle into it. He closed his mouth in surprise and savored it while she added, “Not _that_ kind of favor, obviously. When I was working on power distribution, I made his shop a little more efficient so that he could get the temperatures he needed without--mmf!”

 

Starscream shook his head at her over his hand on her mouth. “I don’t care,” he informed her. “As nice as this is, what _precisely_ is the point?”

 

He removed his hand so she could answer, and she shrugged as she picked up another trifle. She popped it into her mouth and dimmed her optics in pleasure, and when he started to pout, she framed his face with her hands and kissed him. It was a messy, open kiss, and he tasted the tartness of her chosen trifle. She didn’t like the sweeter ones like he did, but he liked the tarter ones when eating them _this_ way.

 

She pulled away from him, rubbing the pad of her thumb against his mouth to get the last of the stickiness. She licked her finger clean while looking at him, and his fans clicked on. She settled the tray onto the convenient table he kept next to his berth and picked up a finger’s worth of gel to smear it on his mouth. He opened his mouth to lick it away, and she slipped her thumb inside.

 

So _that_ was the game they were playing, eh? Her field was playful, and he sucked on her thumb to get all of the sweetly sticky gel out from the crevices of her plating. Her optics darkened, and he bit down.

 

Her vents opened with a sudden snap. “Now, now,” she reminded him, “I have other ideas that require that digit.”

 

He rolled his optics but let her go. She leaned down to kiss him, and he curled his hand over the back of her neck to hold her there. She allowed him to do so while they licked and bit at each other’s lips, but when she was ready for him to let go, she snuck her free hand into the bundle of wires at his right shoulder and felt for-- _there_ . She tweaked a thicker wire, and his hand spasmed just enough to let her go. She sat upright with a smirk. “I would like you _not_ to use your hands.”

 

He rearranged himself so that he was sprawled against the head of his berth. “Are you going to give me a reason?”

 

She smoothed a hand down his chassis and ran a finger over the edge of his cockpit. His hips twitched, and she looked at him. “I’m going to give you _exactly_ what you love, if you think you could take it.” She rubbed one of the wires at his transformation seam in his thigh, and he looked her over.

 

“If you think _you_ could live up to that.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I can,” she assured him. “But no interference?”

 

Unless he wanted to tap out, but they had straightened that out a while ago. He considered her proposition, and then he jerked his head in acknowledgement. _Carry on._

 

She winked at him before looking back at her tray. She scooped up another palm’s worth of energon gel and started to work it into his chassis. He opened his mouth to complain, but when she leaned down to start to lick it clean, he quieted. She could feel the heat emanating from his plating, and his turbines were starting to work.

 

She knew that physically, it wasn’t that stimulating, but even if he cleaned himself religiously every night in the showers from street grime he may have accumulated, the impression of personal humiliation was still present. He liked it when she willingly debased herself for him, just as he liked it when he could make her into a shaking wreck.

 

It went both ways--she liked to make him helpless.

 

She cleaned his chassis thoroughly, and used the gel to work herself lower and lower. His legs spread to accommodate her, and she settled between them. His panel was so hot that when she dribbled a little gel onto it, it scorched almost immediately, but she risked burning her glossa to clean it anyway.

 

The panel retracted so fast that it nearly clipped her glossa. His spike slid out and his biolights flared. She palmed the shaft and looked up at him. His optics were a molten red, and she brought the table closer to pick up what was left of the first bit of energon gel. She smoothed her hand over his spike, and his biolights flickered.

 

His hand clenched on the side of the berth as she pressed tiny, open kisses up his shaft to clean where the gel had settled into the grooves, and she flicked the tip of her glossa along the ridges. She made sure to play with his transformation seams--he had trouble focusing whenever they interfaced, and she liked to make it harder for him--as she kissed the base of his spike.

 

“Get-- _on_ ,” he bit out, and she pulled back.

 

“Are you giving me orders?” she inquired, resting her chin in her free hand. “When this is my game we’re playing?”

 

He reached out and selected a trifle, the nonchalant action hiding how charge crawled between his plates. “You’re not making it worth my while. You have a mouth--use it.”

 

She clicked her glossa at him. “And here I was about to take you down. My game, my rules. When it’s your game,” she knotted her fingers in his thigh seams and tugged on the wires, “your rules. That’s what we agreed.”

 

He ex-vented loudly, but it was all the verbal agreement she was going to get. She removed her fingers from his wires to work his shaft and the gel further into the grooves and ridges of his spike while she kissed and nipped down to his valve opening. They had negotiated off and on about what he felt comfortable with in their games when it came to his valve, and while he still did not want full penetration, he liked her mouth on his valve.

 

His valve folds were brightly lit and lubricant clung to his upper thighs. She licked his thighs clean and squeezed his spike and then she buried her mouth in his valve. He keened at the double stimulation, his thighs clamping down on her helm. She allowed it--her mouth and hands still had full range--and she teased his anterior node with the tip of her glossa. She wanted him to overload through his valve before she let him overload his spike in her mouth.

 

She played with his anterior node until his back arched and charge rippled through his valve and his lubricant. It wasn’t difficult--it was harder to overload his spike. She raised her head, barely aware of the lubricant dripping down her chin, and she breathed, “Are you ready?”

 

His hips rolled at the invitation. She hitched herself up and kissed him to touch back in with him, and he kissed her back before rolling his hips more insistently. She laughed at him. “Want something, do you?”

 

He rolled his optics. “ _Do_ go on.”

 

She tugged on his audial before moving down again. By that point, the heat coming from his biolights and vents had made the energon gel almost solidify, but it broke under her glossa as she sucked lightly at the tip of his spike. Starscream kept himself from thrashing with a supreme act of pure willpower, but Windblade’s entire attention was focused on the bright purple of the energon gel and the red biolights underneath it. She caressed the ridges of his spike with her tongue and broke down the gel casing, and then she pressed her mouth to the top of his spike and moved downward, taking as much of him into her mouth and intake as she could.

 

She had gotten better at it--the first time, he had twitched and hit the back of her intake, and she had nearly purged her tanks all over him. Now, she sucked in her cheek plating and enjoyed his ragged groans as she cleaned his spike thoroughly of the candy. She lingered over the soft ridges of the top of his spike, ensuring it was as clean as her glossa could get it. Her oral fluids dripped down the shaft of his spike, and she used them to help run her grip up and down his spike.

 

Little blue-white crackles of charge were playing between his transformation seams, and he grunted, “Close.”

 

She nodded and pulled her mouth off him. She took one last handful of energon gel before re-applying herself to his spike, and his groan reverberated through the overload charge in her mouth. The energon gel sparked in her mouth, and she pushed herself up to kiss him. He surged into the kiss, his spike’s biolights flaring as they shared his charge. Her jaw hinges ached, but judging from his slack mouth, she had done a good job.

 

Her own interface panel was getting hotter, and she ran a hand down it instinctively. His eyes followed her, and he tapped the panel cover. “Open.”

 

When she caught him in the right mood, he was insatiable, and despite her running of the game before then, she was happy to let him take over as he arranged her to sit on his lap. He pressed a truffle to her mouth as he lined his spike up with her valve, and she nearly bit through the candy to her glossa as he thrust up into her.

 

Her helm fell forward onto his shoulder as his hands reached around her back to find her wing hinges. He stroked them in time to his thrusts, and she keened into his throat. Their plating made _ping_ ing noises as they rocked together, and she draped her arms around his neck to pull him closer as her overload fizzed down her spine. Her spike was between them, and she watched the red and blue biolights of her spike pulse, practically a countdown to her overload.

 

Finally, _finally_ her whole frame shook them with it, and they collapsed against the berth. She rolled off him to protect his wings, and her chassis heaved with excess heat as she tried to bring her fans under control.

 

“Was that okay?” she asked, when her vocalizer had recalibrated.

 

He glanced at her. “I still have work to do today.” Despite the rebuke, she felt his field warm with gratitude and banked arousal. “Don’t you?”

 

“It can wait a little.” She looked over at the table and then back at him with a wicked smirk she had learned from him. “There’s still some candy left.”

 

He shoved her out of the berth.

 

“So that’s a no?”

 

His datapad followed to land on her chassis, and she laid down on the floor and laughed. It was only a matter of time until he joined her--he didn’t like to be laughed at and would find other uses for that traitorous mouth of hers.

 

She looked forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally okay with this being a series, but unlike my other works (this was actually a break from another extended au I'm working on), I want this series to be prompt-driven. If there's a kink you'd like me to explore (excepting watersports, because _no_ ), feel free to leave it in the comments!


End file.
